


And I will be there

by sketchypotato



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Pre-Relationship, i dont actually know what this is but its probably more cryptic than it needs to be, just realised i should specify that this is not angst im just bad at summaries its a song lyric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 12:01:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18208040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sketchypotato/pseuds/sketchypotato
Summary: I hope we'll be Ok.





	And I will be there

**Author's Note:**

>   
> Hey I looped Heize (헤이즈) - And July (Feat. DEAN & DJ Friz) while writing this so I can't say if it actually has anything to do with the fic but it sure made me feel Something!

He’s annoying.

He’s really, _really_ , annoying.

He’s loud. He’s tactless. He does things for her without her asking. He picks her up in a hug so tight that she can’t breathe. Anzu wonders why she hangs out with Madara so often.

“ANZUUUUU-SAAAAAAAAAN!!!! Mama’s so happy to see you!!!”

He gets a kick in the knees for that, and people are starting to stare. It’s always like this, even after graduation. Not being able to see each other in school doesn’t mean much when handphones exist. A hello text. A business contact recommendation. An invitation to a festival, or an exhibition, or a movie that she didn’t know was out. Pointless outings that serve to distract Anzu from her work. He knows that she can’t say no if he asks her out enough times, especially if he frames it in such a way that it seems useful for her work. Her type of producing is a creative job, you need to see the world to get more input and ideas. It’s a very roundabout way to finally get her listen to everyone’s advice to relax more often, and its hard for her complain even when she knows it’s just an excuse to have fun.

Maybe the better question is why does Madara choose to hang out with her. Surely Mr. Festival Man has plenty of other things to do, other friends to spend time with. They’ve graduated now, there’s no more need for him to use Trickstar for revenge, and it’s not like he can use the same trick after he’s already confessed all his wrongdoings to her. And yes, they’re still friends, Anzu finds that she doesn’t mind it that much. He’s helped her a lot after all, hasn’t he? Perhaps its naïve of her to put so much trust in someone who’s lied to her before, but she’s sure he’s being genuine now, and she knows from speaking to others that she’s not the only who sees that he’s changed. And she can’t help it, every time he smiles gently at her or squeezes her hand a little tighter her chest clenches and makes her all confused. So she hits him again.

Is it love? Anzu supposes that she wouldn’t know, it’s not like experienced in it. It’s hard to think about romance when you’re busy drowning yourself in work. She wouldn’t say she’s blind, she’s seen many of her friends get together, even tried helping out a few, but she’s never seriously considered it for herself. Though the fact that her younger brother is getting married before her is a little weird, she’s content. Content with her work, with her friendships that stay friendships. Probably.

It’s not like the flirting of Kaoru, or the cryptic pick-up lines of Natsume. Those are fun to tease at, or sometimes she plays along just to get a reaction, but its clear that she has no romantic interest. Madara is different, concern and affection that can be reasonably interpreted as purely friendship. He’s like this to others as well, overly friendly and helpful and barging into everyone’s business, the times spent with Anzu aren’t anything special, right? Yet to her it somehow doesn’t feel the same as when she hangs out with Trickstar, for instance, even though she considers them her closest friends. She’s probably overthinking, what’s wrong with just being friends? She still doesn’t call him Mama, she never will, that just isn’t who he is to Anzu. Who is he to her, then?

Maybe it’ll all become clear once she can admit that she’s happy to see him. It’s still too early for that.

They hold hands so that he doesn’t run off before she can keep up, just like any other outing. Not a date, even if Arashi likes to tease. The feelings bubble up and churn inside her, and she wonders if her palms feel as warm to Madara as they do to her. She wonders if the drink they share tastes as sweet. She wonders if she’s hearing his heartbeat as she leans against his back on their ride home on his bike or if she’s hearing her own, loud and fast. She wishes she could say something, find a way to put her feelings into words, or at least ask if he feels the same, but the words never come. Speaking was never her strong point.

But there are other things she can do, as she stands in front of her apartment when Madara drops her off. She’s not looking in front, though.

“Mm, Anzu-san? Is there something on my face?”

He always has that dumb smile on, even as she stares at him, even when she knows he’s nothing but dumb. It’s one of the annoyingly endearing things about him, maybe. But she doesn’t want to think too much anymore. It’s probably better not to think about it, as she tries to dispel the heavy feeling on her chest, as she quickly gives him a peck on the cheek.

She turns and walks away before she can see his full response, but not before she catches a glimpse of how red he’s become. She’s probably just as red too, but it gives her some satisfaction to have knocked him off balance a bit. Maybe he gets it too, who they are, who they should be. Two best friends who go on not-dates together, two people who aren’t quite so honest about their feelings, who will still message each other “Good night!” and “I hope you had fun” later that evening as if nothing’s happened.

Maybe she’ll find out soon.

**Author's Note:**

> Me every two weeks: I miss MadaAnzu.  
> I wish there was more content man in english man I wanna see ppls headcanons and cross-reference characterisation please talk to me twitter @spacetier


End file.
